User blog:TheMindofMe/Wiki Equivalents to Greek Myths
Now first, before we start off, I was telling people about this in Five Stars chat and I just wanted you to know that this is not a ripoff of Joe's "If Users Were _____" series. This is in honor of the CYT production of Hercules that I was in two months ago that I will be uploading anytime around now, once the DVD gets here. In the mean time, in order to get everyone interested, I've decided to construct a list of this Wiki's equivalents to several Greek gods/goddesses. When choosing your own, please be sure to give a reason as to why. For example; TheSteelerNation2 = Zeus Reason: Zeus is the almighty ruler among all the gods, whereas Steeler is considered the father of this Wiki. Okay, I think everything's been said already. Have fun! The List RespectThePixel = Achilles Reason: RTP has a physical appearance that makes him look female whereas Achilles was said to have been female once. Negative Four = Aphrodite Reason: Both are beautiful, I guess… Tkid115 = Apollo Reason: Tkid sees himself as bright and full of energy and tries to make veryone's day (pun intended), just like Apollo. TheMindofMe = Ares Reason: I have portrayed Ares in a Christian Youth Theatre show of Hercules ''(the show that this is in the hype for the uploading of). Nikki Lee 1999 = Athena Reason: Nikki sees herself as very intelligent and is always willing to look out for other users (like me for example), similar to Athena who is alway looking out for those such as Hercules and Odysseus. ATinyFloatingWhale = Cetus Reason: Whales :P JPhil2.0 = Daedalus Reason: The name Daedalus means "clever worker", meaning he is very good at work just like Phil, who does well with technical aspirations. Wachowman = Dinoysus Reason: Dinoysus is the god of wine and drinking and who here is known for getting drunk on chat? That's right, Cou- er, uh, Wach. TJBoyd = Hades Reason: Hades was originally mythologically considered good but is portrayed as a villain in both the Disney movie and my play of ''Hercules, while TJ was originally seen as a good user until he finally confessed who he was… MetalFire = Hephaestus Reason: Simply the names; Hephaestus is the god of fire and the god of metal, thus Metal Fire :P Ximena 13 = Hera Reason: Similar to Zeus; Hera is the ruler among all goddesses whereas Ximena is the only female with that kind of power here. Loygansono55 = Hermes Reason: Loyg is sometimes considered the Wiki's messenger, similar to how Hermes is the gods' messenger. Both are also tricksters with messed-up senses of humor. J1coupe = Hercules Reason: Hercules later took Zeus's crown as King of the Gods, just as Coupe did as Father of the Wiki after Steeler went inactive. Lasse200 = Kratos Reason: Lasse is usually a good person but tends to rage when made fun of, similar to the Greek titan Kratos. TKandMit = Janus Reason: Split Personalities; TK goes under the alias of his reversed name Mit, while Janus had two heads :P Killerface45 = Orion Reason: The name "Orion". ProbablyNoah = Phobos Reason: Phobos is the personification of fear, which is what horror tends to bring, and who else besides Noah is known as the Wiki horror guy? TheSteelerNation2 = Zeus Reason: Zeus is the almighty ruler among all the gods, whereas Steeler is considered the father of this Wiki. Category:Blog posts